


A Mess of Things• BANGTAN PROMPTS

by delegates1234



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidents, Angst, BangtanFamily, Chronic Illness, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mental Illness, Multi, Youth, abused, idolverse, love yourself, trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delegates1234/pseuds/delegates1234
Summary: A collection of short stories I post when I'm too lazy to continue my actual storylines.Chapter One- Namjoon’s terrible no good very bad week, and a brief interview.Chapter Two- Jimin’s exhaustion leads to a accident that gifts him a cold cup of coffee and a nasty fall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Namjoon has been feeling under the weather, how long will it take the boys to notice.

Panicking. He was panicking as he shuffled around his room looking for his black hoodie. He knew one of the kids had taken it the minute he couldn't find it on his chair. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind he could vaguely remember wearing such hoodie during a walk to get some snacks from the convenience store down the road, but now said article of clothing was nowhere to be found. 

And that's how he found himself in this predicament.

Embarrassment. At the ripe age of 24 you would think his title of a leader would proceed his title as the God of Destruction. It was laughable how true the statement was but it didn't diminish how much said God would cringe every time one of the members would tease him with such a term. This week in particular was specifically hazardous. For one it was Spring and two it was raining. 

In having already starting off the day horrendously by forgetting his allergy medication for pollen and the like, Namjoon was sniffing his way to a head cold. On top of having a late studio session to work on his mixtape the poor rapper had left his wallet containing his key card to get back into the dorms inside the studio. That led to Namjoon getting scolded from a manager when they were left waiting outside during the chaotic storm that just so happened to cause a temporary flood of the downtown area. Looking back on it now, he felt dumb he hadn't recognized the signs.

He wasn't making it out of this one without a struggle. 

Getting home late and too tired to really eat, Namjoon was greeted by the loud noises of Jungkook and Jimin playing video games in the living room and had to jump over the boys in order to make it to his sanctuary. Or as he liked to call it before Hoseok entered. The man was snuggled up in Namjoons Ryan plushies, seemingly groping the poor toys in his slumber due to his scandalous sleeping habits. Namjoon groaned in defeat, as it seemed the night would not give him a break and settled into taking a cold shower (he was the last one home and Jin has a nighttime routine, don't @ me) where he managed to cut himself while shaving himself and get soap in his eye. Leaving the bathroom Namjoon walked dejectedly into Taehyung and Yoongi’s shared room to find the two curled up in bed watching a movie. Not bothering to greet either of them Namjoon walked around masses of bags and clothes on their floor to reach the empty bed.

He couldn't sleep.

Up late at night with his thoughts overwhelming him was a pastime Namjoon failed to counter throughout the years. Every doubt, every insult, and any critique he'd every received seemed to boil over and cloud his thoughts. He was scared, of the future for himself, his members and his music. It was getting harder overtime as Namjoon felt as if his reserves were drying up. He needed a break, the constant practice and travelling and filming were taking a toll and every mistake Namjoon had every seen in himself seemed to come full force. Feeling a sense of desperation Namjoon reached out, searching for something to hold onto, but nothing but cold sheets greeted him.

The members awoke to a warming sight of their leader snuggled under the covers and heavy with sleep. In preparation for a interview today each of the boys were up early only allowing Namjoon to sleep. Toeing over to said boy was Taehyung who peered at Namjoon with his puffy face and circles under his eyes in concern. Looking closely Taehyung noticed Namjoon wasn't snoring as he usually did and his respirator was nowhere to be seen.

……

Having settled into a comfortable stream of questions with their interviewer led Namjoon to become slightly distracted as he peered unconsciously at his teammates during their fifth recording of the same segment. He was leaning back heavily onto the thin thighs of Yoongi who subtly squeezed his arm in encouragement. Namjoon closed his eyes, taking in the bright lights overheard the constant buzzing of crew members and his own on top of the wheezing of his own breath. 

When did that happen. 

“So Namjoon, does the group have any plans for this month. Secret playlists or performances on the menu?” The rough voice of their interviewer inquired.

Namjoon straightened as all attention was centred on his form, “I- We are,” he cleared his throat, “We have multiple events happening this month to be announced by BigHit each Sunday.” The boys cast him odd glances having realized Namjoon didn't answer the question as scripted. Taehyung turned taking in Namjoon’s almost unfocused gaze and swore under his breath.

It was getting harder to breathe. Namjoon pulled away fully from Yoongi’s body heat to cool down. He hadn't heard the question in its entirety but answered anyway knowing he was wrong. He glanced up to see his members watching him, his hand trembled. He felt as if his threat was constricting as he wheezed out another laboured breath. He clutched his seat haphazardly accidentally smacking Seokjin who turned to catch him as Namjoon almost sprawled on the ground.

Shouting. They were drowned out over the pounding in Namjoon’s ears as his heartbeat was louder than any commotion. He wanted to cry as he knew this was his own fault for not taking care of himself. Someone held his head in their lap as he struggled to breathe. They were forcing something between his lips that took Namjoon out of his dazed state. He looked up into the surprisingly calm gaze of Taehyung who held his old inhaler in hand while softly brushing his hair out of his face. Now in direct view of the bright lights the makeup on Namjoon's face could not hide the pallor of his skin as he seemed like the walking form of exhaustion.

Briefly Hoseok took charge in notifying the managers and cutting the interview short as all members ventured home for rest. Namjoon was placed on bedrest for a week to recuperate and the boys dotted on him day in and day out.

Namjoon was warm. Holding his Ryan plushie and gaining comfort in the form of his members he couldn't remember a time he'd felt so content.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin’s not getting out of this one unscathed, neither is the maknae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on winter break right now and found this chapter completed so I’m posting it. I’d also like to work on a new chapter of Pedigree before the week is over!

A Mess of Things- Bangtan Prompt 2

It was getting cold. Colder than any of them had expected, on the brink of autumn heading into winter there were literal weeks left before snow was supposed to fall. So the fact that Jimin stood alone, lost in a strange country cursing himself at his own stupidity in the middle of the night summarized how horrible his day has begun.

Jimin couldn’t tell when exactly his fatigue began only that it was a constant symptom of his daily activities. The pulse of the beat rang through Jimins ears as he attempted to stay awake for the next run through. He was happy and looking forward to seeing ARMY fill up the concert hall. Taking his cue Jimin took his position as the song started and as the pace increased he could feel his body slowing down with his exhaustion. Fearing being scolded Jimin suddenly looked up, a move that cost him his balance and stumbled backward straight into a wayward speaker that was being fixed and crumpled. 

One moment of surprise later and Jimin landed harshly on his back, squint back tears as he hissed in pain. Surprisingly, none of the members off to Jimins side caught the accident and managed to become distracted by a video from Namjoon’s phone. The song continued in the background as Jimin hastily pushed himself up and limped towards the group to hide his embarrassment. Laying an arm across Yoongis back for support Jimin presses the majority of his weight into the rappers thin frame. Not concerned by Jimins touch Yoongi continued to argue with Taehyung over god knows what. Calmly, Yoongi swept his gaze to look into Jimins dropping eyes his own squinting to examine the younger and glancing away shortly after a shout from their manager. Pulling away from Jimin, Yoongi headed towards the waiting manager along of the rest of the boys realizing how long himself and the other boys had been practicing no wonder Jimin looked so weary. 

Jimin grunted as he lifted his head to see his members ahead of him, looking forward to the rush of their mini concert later today. All Jimin could look forward to was a migraine that he could feel pulsing at his temples and hindering his focus. So much so that he was pulled back to reality by a harsh smack to the back by a wayward manager. A haze took over his vision as Jimin felt like he was floating from the intense pain that claimed his lower back, it was if each sensation was amplified and he could only take in a shaky breath to slow his heart rate.

Sejin their manager held out a bottle of Gatorade to him, “You have been working hard, why don’t you take a break with the rest of the boys.” 

Jimin nodded, reaching out to take the bottle from Sejin’s limp hand, “I will do my best.” He supplied a half-hearted smile. 

Sejin’s smile fell and Jimin widened his eyes forcing himself to stay alert, “Are you feeling alright Jimin?” 

Jimin forced a laugh, “I’m fine. Just need to practice a bit more.”

Sejin narrowed his eyes at the boy taking in his shaking hands and watering eyes, though it didn’t seem as if Jimin noticed. Against his judgement he knew when to give the boys space so he only grunted in response before taking his leave, not noticing the dancers limp and laboured breath. 

———

 

The aftermath of the show was lost to Jimin as shortly after his talk with Sejin the group was prepared for their stage in their outfits and makeup. To be honest Jimin felt the concealer did little to cover his swollen eyes but thought better than commenting on it. He just wanted to sleep, like always, peace escaped him as Jungkook stormed into the room in excitement throwing himself on Jimin’s mangled body. Letting out a cry of pain Jungkook shortly found himself of the ground landing on his wrist to his own fury.

The younger curled up on himself and let out a muted curse to Jimins horror as small tears gathered in his large eyes, Jungkook rarely cried. Another voice spoke up to break Jimin out of his shock, Yoongi.

‘What the hell Jimin! Why would you push him so harshly. ‘ The agitation in his voice did not go unnoticed as the incident shortly caught the attention of the other members who heard Yoongi’s raised voice. Taking in the scene of a scared Jimin in a high makeup chair, furious Yoongi crouching by Jungkook’s shaking frame, and the rather explicit curses that left the youngest mouth the group knew this situation wouldn’t end well.

The others quickly rushed to help Jungkook up who was turning red at the exertion of holding in his pain as sobs racked his body. Namjoon spoke then, ‘Taehyung get the medic and Dr.Song in here now.’ Taehyung got to his feet with a short glance at Jimin before leaving the room.

Through all of this Jimin held in the overwhelming pain that travelled through his ribs and lower back, taking in the pitiful sight of Jungkook he gritted his teeth, ‘Jungkook please look at me.’ Jimin pleaded.

Jungkook turned away from him cradling his wrist as he addressed Yoongi, ‘Hyung, I don’t want to be near him right now.’ Yoongi pulled back shocked at the harsh tone Jungkook spoke with. Yoongi looked over at Jin for help but the eldest could only shrug leaving Yoongi and Hoseok to lead Jungkook out of the room. 

‘Why did you do this Jimin? I can understand if you were feeling angry during the pre-recording but to physically hurt him. You know how sensitive Jungkook is, I think it’d be best if you took a break from the group for a bit, go relax and come back when you feel better.’ Jin instructed.

Jimin could only hang his head in shame. Stiffly he rose out of the chair keeping his grip on it as he slowly gathered a small bag full of his phone and wallet before exiting the room- without a jacket.

Jin observés the younger as he bent down to collect his things taking in the dark bruising marring his tanned waist. Shocked he stuttered out, ‘J-jimin! ‘

But he was already gone.

————

The funny thing about this whole situation, other than the fact Jungkook’s right wrist was fractured unbeknownst to Jimin- was that his phone was dead and he forgot his charger. So he sat and waited, hunched over a cold cup of coffee 10 blocks from their hotel that he had no way of navigating the city to find, in an old McDonald’s.Seated near the window he could faintly peer at his own reflection and see the waste the day has come to, all he wanted to do was sleep.

So he did.

————

 

 

 

Jimin woke up in a hospital surrounded by his members.

´We didn’t know. ‘ 

‘Why would he hide this from us, and Jungkook..’

Jimin could just make out the sleeping form of the youngest in Jin’s lap.

Namjoon was nowhere to be seen, possibly talking to the doctor about Jimin as none of them had anywhere near his fluency in English. Said leader stepped into the room just as Jimin managed to open his eyes, it was late.

´I’m sorry.’ Was his first response.

Namjoon sighed and came closer to hold Jimins hand, ‘You have nothing to apologize for, if anything we should. We didn’t notice.’ He responded voice tight with guilt.

Jimin widened his eyes at the others guilt towards him, he felt horrible.’ No I should have done something before it got so bad, I was so tired, then I tripped, then the show, and everyone was so angry I just-‘

‘A collapsed lung Jimin.’ Namjoon stated, the others gasped in horror.

‘ The restaurant they found you at called an ambulance after you fell out of your seat unconscious. You hit your head pretty hard and had some nasty bruising along with your sprained ankle and ‘ Namjoon paused to take a shaky breath, ‘You stopped breathing Jimin, apparently your previous fall damaged your ribs and the second caused them to puncture your lung. It was scary Jimin….when we got the call I… then Jin told us.. We didn’t even know it was you, but you wouldn’t answer your phone and we heard you stopped breathing and...were so sorry Jimin.’ Namjoon bowed his head as horrible sobs broke out of him, the others looked away their own regret obvious in there expressions.

Taehyung’s strong fingers grasped his own and turned him to look in his own, ‘It’s okay we’re here now, sleep Jimin.’


End file.
